Fatemah Zinat
'Fatemah Zinat '(Born 1988) is an Qarwati Assembly member and fighter pilot from the small city of Sindis. Born to a lower-middle class secularist Shi'a family, Fatemah faced the challenges of being of a Shi'a minority in a Sunni majority nation. Being educated at the local public schooling system, Fatemah went on to enlist in the God's Army, a Shi'a organized militia in her hometown, eventually travelling to Iran and training to become a fighter pilot. After an insurgency, she was elected to the National Assembly, representing the newly formed National Union of Secularists and Progressives. Early Life Fatemah Zinat "Al-Qaris" was born to middle class factory workers in the city of Sindis. She was the second of five children born to Mahmud Zinat and Rhian Zinat (nee. Jizi). Her father was ethnically Turkish and Persian, while her mother was a Qarwati Arab. Growing up in a mixed household like hers wasn't uncommon in the south of the nation. The Pakastani War In 2005, war broke out in Pakistan between rival factions, Secularists whom supported the Assembly, and the Military whom were fundamentalist and sided with the Dictator. Fatemah left her home town to enlist in the Free Pakistani Air Force, being accepted into it's ranks at the rank of Airman. She was first trained to fly old Soviet stock, being first in a MiG-29 and later in a Chinese J-5. However, after the United States began to support the Assembly, she moved up to using an F-16 Fighting Falcon. During the war, Fatemah became popular in Pakistan for her image and beliefs, fiercely defending the ideas of free speech and freedom of religion, advising the Assembly on how to operate in fundamentalist territory, and being the agent of relations softening to Iran. During the Summer Offensive, she lead the 1st Air Wing (Shi'a), an all-Shi'a air wing that fought in the southern provinces. She achieved ace status during her service as command. On April 11th, 2006, Fatemah entered an engagement with a Chinese pilot, whom were volunteers to the government regime. After 20 minutes of solid fighting, her aircraft sustained severe damage, and she was forced to land just inside the Assembly's territory. After a brief capture by Taliban tribesmen, she returned to service until the Peace of Kabul was achieved, leading to a multi-confessional Pakistan. Return to Qarwat and the Insurgency Fatemah returned to Qarwat as someone of note in the South, joining up with the local Shi'a militia in her home city. The Militias in the south were concerned with the rise of fundimentalism in the north, taking upon themselves to form into defensive units. On Feburary 9th, 2008, the militias responded to a house attack in the city, discovering the perpatraitors to be two soldiers from the Sunni-held north. Responding with rejected inquiries to the Government, the groups declared a united Jihad until their concerns would be heard. The God's Army attracted Fatemah's old unit from Iran, whom entered into Sidis later that month. Fatemah saw conbat against the Qarwati Air Force over the Red Sea and surrounding areas, protecting the flow of arms and fighters to the south. On March 10th, she engaged with a Qarwati ace, being forced to eject over the Red Sea, and being captured by Republic forces. She spent two months under harsh conditions, being tortured by the Republican Guard. She was freed in June by a sympathetic Sunni Militia. Upon returning to the south, she formed, with the other Shi'a fronts, the National Union of Secularists and Progressives, vowing to fight politically once peace was achieved. She was elected to the Assembly in the 201x election. Political Views Fatemah has been described as a secularist leftist with authoritarian tenancies, a common belief held in other Shi'a societies. In speeches to fighters in the South before her capture were described as "pushing for a powerful state, where Muslims and non-Muslims could exist together, and where those not of the traditions can exist." As such, Fatemah's ideals seem to align more to the left and far-left then center. Fatemah also believes in an armed society, with militias being able to form.